


Love conquers all

by Hua_Mulan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types, green lantern the animated series
Genre: F/M, Star Sapphire au, Thor took awhile coming back, bamf! Jane Foster, other tags added later, ratings may change overtime, thor 2 does not exist here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Mulan/pseuds/Hua_Mulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au-Jane Foster becomes a Star Sapphire. After the events of New York, Jane starts to work for SHIELD. One day she's sent to investigate a strange meteorite. And this meteorite is glowing bright purple and holds great power. But it also attracts an evil being also senses it's power and wants to start trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Au- Jane Foster becomes a Star Sapphire
> 
> Based off a tumblr prompt and an idea I can't get out of my head. I based it a bit off the comics, the 2011 Green Lantern movie and the animated Green Lantern cartoon withy own personal touches. If there's anything I got wrong please notify me so I can fix it as soon as possible.
> 
> Also this is after the Avengers and let's pretend Thor the Dark World didn't happen so I can make this story. And one more thing, Coulson is alive. I hope you enjoy!

It was just another normal day at the lab. After the attack on New York SHIELD had made Jane an offer to come work for them. She was hesitant at first but working for SHIELD meant she could get all the resources she needed to build an Einstein-Rosen bridge. And the pay wasn't bad either. It also meant she could work closer with Thor, whenever he was around. That was her first thought when the offer came up but recently she felt like she wouldn't see him again. Back in New Mexico he had promised to return to her and show her Asgard after he had fought Loki. That was a while ago and weeks after that Jane had worried something might've happened to Thor. Then she realized she'd always been naive. She tried her best to stop thinking about him but the kiss and his promise were stuck in her head. Jane knew that she'd experienced this type of love sickness before. But somehow it felt different. It was like maybe they could be together and make it work. It wasn't until she was suddenly moved to an observatory in Norway she rethought about him. She didn't know why she was moved until some random agent retrieved her and explained the situation. Coulson couldn't be there due to medical injuries but he was gonna be okay. Apparently Thor's brother, Loki had stolen the tesseract from SHIELD and tried to use it to take over the world. He failed though when he was defeated by the Avengers. For a split second she thought Thor was at least coming to say hi but he had to leave with Loki. At that point she knew she had to stop waiting for him and move on. 

SHIELD had given her her own lab and a few new assistants after Darcy left to go back to the university. She'd missed her but it was nice to have qualified help that understood her level of science. Now she was looking through her data until a loud noise came from outside. She looked out of the window to see one of the quinjets landing. A man in a black suit and agents stepped off and entered the building.

"Doctor Foster?" a familiar voice came from the door as it opened, it was Coulson. "Agent Coulson hello" Jane said as she got up and tried to clean up her cluttered notes "Is there something that you need?" "Yes thats why I came here" he leaned on the table across from her, " a meteor crashed on to Earth not twenty-four hours ago." Jane looked surprised "A meteor that's unusual but I know you wouldn't have come to me if it was just some ordinary meteor." Coulson sighed "We don't know what it is but it isn't normal. We want you to come with us and check it out. More importantly Fury wants you to come check it out." He got up and walked over to her, "Please Doctor Foster, you're our top scientist in astrophysics. I'll explain if you come." Jane sighed and gave in, she didn't have much to do here anyway. They walked outside where other agents were waiting for them and got in the quinjet.

"So what does Fury want me to see?" she asked as she buckled herself in while Coulson held on by a strap from the ceiling. He handed her a file and explained as she went through it. "We have no idea what it is. It landed in the Mojave desert in southeastern California. It gives off moderate gamma radiation so Banner will be there as well. It also gives off high energy readings. Nothing harmful but we want to make sure." Jane listened until her eyes landed on one of the photos. "Is this it?" It was a very small but a bright purplish colored object lodged in a rock. "Yes it id. We've asked Dr. Selvig what it is but he didn't know anything about it." Jane looked up, "Yes he'll be there. Agent Romanoff will be there as well. I'm sure you've heard of her?" Jane nodded and continued to look through the file, "Coulson, what's so special about this meteorite, thats what I really want to know."

Coulson gripped the strap he had in his hand as the quinjet swerved, they were nearing their destination. "Well the thing is it doesn't allow people to go near it. It's like it has a mind of it's own, like the tesseract. Or maybe even Asgardian" She mentally flinched at the last word. Coulson had told her Thor worried and asked about her. Even then he thought he cared even a little but she needed to move on. That caught her attention, "What do you mean by that and what do you mean a mind of its own?" He shook his head, "What I mean is it doesn't allow males to go within a few miles from it. But it's a different story for women, they can freely go near it but not too close. And we don't know if it has the same abilities as the tesseract. That's why we want you to figure it out." She nodded and waited for the quinjet to land.

They arrived at their destination and immediately driven to their base. It was similar to the one in Puente Antiguo. She went inside with Coulson to find Erik and Banner looking at the gamma readings and energy signatures on the computer. "Jane!" Erik cried making Banner look up, "You're here!" Banner came from behind and shook her hand, "You're Dr. Foster of the Foster theory, the one with the worm holes right?" She smiled "Why yes I am and you're Dr. Banner the 'pioneer of gamma radiation'." He laughed, "Yes thats me call me Bruce please. And are you here for the strange meteorite?" She nodded, "Well call me Jane then." Coulson coughed, "Dr. Foster I'm sorry to interrupt you but we would like for you to analyze the wreckage as soon as possible. If you would please come with me." He gestured her to follow him outside to one of the many black vans parked outside. Natasha and Maria were there waiting for them. "Dr. Foster, Agent Hill and I will be escorting you to the wreckage site." Natasha explained, "Please come with us its not far from here, Dr. Selvig you can come as well." She got in the car as Jane and Erik said their goodbyes and Erik telling her once again to be careful. She assured her father figure that she would be safe and drove off.

The arrived at the site, not far from the base. It was surrounded by soldiers and gates guarding the site. The site was just like the one in Puente Antiguo as well, large plastic walls and tubes around it with a makeshift lab for her inside. What she also noticed was that everyone in the area was female just as Coulson said. It must have been some powerful object to do an odd thing like that. It was powerful nonetheless and she had to find out why.

They entered the lab to find a few lab assistants already there to help. Maria asked them of any changes in it's "behavior", Natasha turned on a laptop as Jane got ready. "Dr. Foster I'll be coming with you as you investigate the meteor." She looked up, "Just Jane please, so Coulson gave me a bodyguard?" Natasha shook her head "No, not exactly that's Agent Hills job. Since Dr. Banner and Dr. Selvig are unable to be here Coulson they have to do their own work via laptop camera." So I won't be working alone then, Jane thought disappointed. It was an honor working with a man like Dr. Banner but she wanted to work alone. She grabbed her equipment and followed Maria and Natasha to the meteor.

They had built the base around the fallen meteor due to the fact they could go only as six feet from it. They stood on the balcony so they looked down on it. Maria went off to the side so not to get in their way. The laptop had turned on to see Coulson along with Bruce and Erik. "Can you guys hear me well?" "Loud and clear," Jane answered a she turned on her scanner. Coulson went on about what her job was but she tried to ignore him as she bent over slightly on the railing, trying to get the scanner close to the meteor. The gamma rays were very moderate almost low, nothing dangerous. But she felt like there was something off. The air around it felt stronger than she first walked in. Both agents must've felt it too hearing them stiffen and Maria's hand going to her gun holster. Natasha felt it as well the air growing heavier. She told Coulson while Jane took a deep breath to calm herself, she needed to focus. "Is this the closest someone can get to it?" She asked Natasha, she nodded.

Jane looked back on her scanner to see the energy getting stronger the closer she got. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a ladder that led to the ground and headed to it. "Jane? Jane what are you doing?" Natasha asked her beginning to follow, on the computer Coulson asked the same thing. "The energy readings are growing stronger I need to see why." She ignored their protest stepped down from the ladder and step by step went near it. Natasha went after her, "Jane please come back this is as far as anyone can get." She began to go after her but an invisible wall stopped her from going anywhere. Jane however had no problem at all and both women were astonished.

She took this as a sign to keep going, the readings getting more and more stronger going near the meteor. "Jane I don't know how this is happening please be careful" the agent shouted after her. She assured her and went closer. She could see it better now, it just like the pictures. A big rock with a glowing purple crystal like object in it. She had never heard of a meteor like this before. And did it look like it was moving? It was moving, like the purple crystal inside want to break free. At this point everyone noticed and told Jane to withdraw. But she didn't, she was too fascinated to listen, curse her stubborn scientific curiosity. "Dr. Foster please step away now!" Coulson shouted from the laptop. She wasn't listening, she was too hypnotized by the crystal. Her hand went towards it, getting closer and closer, almost touching it. Erik and Natasha began shouting, Maria came down trying to stop her but the same invisible wall blocked her. At the same time Jane's hand was only inches away from it, her finger about to skim its smooth glowing surface until, "Jane! No, please stop!" Erik's voice overpowered the shouting as thunder cracked outside. 

Jane withdrew her hand and shook her head. She was breathing heavily. She quickly stepped back apologizing. "It's all right Jane. Just come with us now." Natasha said calmly trying to coax her away from the meteor. Jane lifted her hand towards her face and was about to go but all of a sudden the purple crystal flew out of it's rocky prison and landed on Jane's hand. The crystal liquified itself and formed it around Jane's ring finger to make a ring. Panicking she tried to yank it off but it wouldn't budge. Then the ring then glowed purple and created a purplish pink energy around her. At this point Maria was calling for backup but none of that mattered now because Jane was being lifted up in the air. Both of the agents stared up in wonder before snapping back to their senses.

Meanwhile Jane tore through the plastic ceiling and flew towards the sky. A purple-pink field materialized around her as she flew to the sky disappearing into the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is your second chapter. I want to make something clear to my readers that this is after the Avengers so Thor hasn't returned. And even though the second movies doesn't exist in my story it will have some reference to it. Also even though the Star Sapphires are considered supervillains let's make them good/neutral for the sake of this fic.

Asgard

It was a busy day for Thor. He had recently traveled to Vanaheim. The marauders had attacked multiple Vanir villages so he, Sif and, the Warriors Three were sent by the Allfather to put a stop to them. It took a while but eventually they were defeated and imprisoned within the dungeons of the castle.

Now they were celebrating, with lots of mead, music and feasting. He sat in a tavern with his friends, except for Hogun because he wanted to stay with his family in Vanaheim. Volstagg sat in a chair with his many children on his lap and around him including his wife telling a tale of their victory in Vanaheim and occasionally sipping his mead. Sif sat by quietly eating her meal while rolling her eyes at the exaggerations to Volstagg's story. Fandral was by him with his newest lover sitting on his lap, he was laughing and correcting his friends story. Thor sat by them doing the same, drinking his mead and listening to his friend go on. As his story was ending Volstagg threw his cup down and yelled, "Another!" An echo of "anothers" came after that followed by laughter.

The thunder god himself tried to partake in the happiness by throwing down his mug but before he could lift it up an inch off the table, the memory of Jane scolding him came to view and he immediately put it back down. He got up and left the party tugging his cloak tighter around him.

He started acting like this after he returned from his banishment. He and many were glad he returned but Thor did it with a great cost. The bifrost had been destroyed leaving Asgard cut off from the rest of the worlds and Loki "fell" to his "death". That prevented the genocide of the Jotuns. Through his actions he lost two important people, Loki and Jane. Even though his time with Jane was short he felt he had a special connection with her. He didn't know why but for some reason he just felt drawn to her. It was strange this feeling, he had never experienced anything like it before. He hoped she felt the same for him. She was just a human but she had done what no one else did and that was she changed the prince for the better. Many of the Aesir citizens were surprised at the change of his behavior. They also wondered how a mere mortal managed to change him in less than three days.

Now he was walking to the outskirts of the city to the newly repaired bifrost. The walk was long but he needed some fresh air to clear his senses. It wasn't an unusual sight to see Thor doing this, he had done it most nights after he had been banished and more so after he retrieved Loki. Whispers of the people him being too attached to Midgard after spending time there and his self proclamation as it's protector. Others say the Prince had fallen in love with the mortal girl. Heinous rumors said that he had sired an illegitimate child with her. But gossip was gossip and Thor ignored them. Of course he knew of what his people said about his lady love but could do nothing about it. All he could hope was their opinions to change when he finally introduced Jane to Asgard, he had promised her of course and wanted to keep true to it. There would be so many things Asgard had to offer for her curious mind. He had wanted so much to visit her when he went to Midgard for Loki and the tesseract. But he had no time and was content to know she was safe because of the Son of Coul's promise. He trudged along until the magnificent sight of the bifrost came to view.

Heimdall stood tall at the edge of the bifrost bridge and chamber. He sensed Thor's presence before he even set foot on the bifrost. He didn't need to anyway, he had grown accustomed to Thor's daily visits with him. He knew it was because he was the only one who could tell Thor about Jane Foster.

"Heimdall my good friend, how fares the nine realms?" Thor greeted as he entered the bifrost chamber. "The nine realms fare quite well, my Prince. It is at peace" he answered walking alongside him. That was good news, after the bifrost broke and Loki causing trouble on Midgard the nine into chaos. It took awhile but all was well. They both gazed at the sight before them. It was a marvel, seeing the stars gave the thunder god some peace. "And you Heimdall?" The man smiled, "I am well, but it isn't my well being that is on your mind is it?" Thor laughed, "Yes it is true, pray tell how is my lady of Earth?" The gatekeeper smiled again, "She is a clever one. As I've told you before she is working with the group called SHIELD. They are aiding her research and generously given her everything she would need to create a stable bifrost." He listened on and smiled. He was proud of his Jane and thankful SHIELD was helping her despite their bad beginning. "In recent events she has…" he trailed off confused. Thor didn't take this as a good sign. "My Prince I cannot seem to find her she is not on Midgard."

That was all Thor needed to hear. He summoned Mjolnir to his side. Heimdall searched through the stars, "Something powerful is hiding her from my sight. The only one capable of such a feat is Loki but you and I know he is imprisoned."

Thor gripped his weapon, "Heimdall send me to Midgard quickly!" The gatekeeper shook his head, "I'm sorry but the Allfather has ordered me not to allow you to travel." "If Loki is imprisoned then a higher force more powerful than him is at hand. You saw the damage Loki had caused when he was hidden from your eyes. Something more dangerous may happen and I am not going to let anything happen especially to Jane!" He exclaimed.

"I apologize my Lord," Heimdall sincerely answered and turned to the center of the room. He sheathed his sword on the pedestal, "I will have no other choice but to report this to your father…" Thor growled raising his hammer, ready to strike him down, "upon your return." He finished and twisted his sword like a key to a lock. Thor shot away from him and headed to Midgard.

Elsewhere

Jane slowly opened her eyes. She felt dizzy and quickly shut them again. Once the feeling had passed she reopened them. A sudden wave of pink flooded her vision. All she saw was pink. It was blinding to say the least, she tried to move her arm to at least shield her eyes but she could barely move. She tried moving her limbs but judging from her surroundings she was trapped in a small space from what looked like a pinkish crystal. How she could breathe was a miracle. She struggled to contort her arm in front of her and noticed there was a dark pink ring on her finger. Why it was there she had no idea. She banged her fist against the crystal trying to escape. Her actions continued until she knocked the ring on the crystal and glowed making a small crack. She didn't know why it did that but she began to furiously push and bang on it until the ring shot out a bright pink blast and it gave away allowing the outside air and light to seep in. For the moment Jane used that to her advantage, she concentrated and shot the crystal making the crystal weaker and she picked away at the crumbling area until most of her body was exposed.

She stepped out of the broken pink mess and onto the ground. From what it looked like she felt like she was in a castle. She was in a room, a large one with a big balcony. From what she saw she guessed she wasn't on Earth. Looking from where she was she saw the sky was strangely pink. It was unusual but didn't question it anymore when she looked down at herself.

Her original jeans and flannel were gone. In its place was a sleeveless pink top that stopped to show her stomach. It was also cut to show her collarbones and a little cleavage. On the center of the top was a strange star-like symbol. A long glove covered her left arm starting at the upper arm and ended by tying it off the middle finger. Her right arm was bare except for the band on her upper arm and the same glove but shorter ending at her wrist. She wore tight but comfortable pants and high heeled boots. She gasped, blushing she didn't know how these clothes got on her or the ring.

"Greetings Jane Foster of Earth." a voice came from behind her. She jumped in surprise and turned around to see the voice's owner. It was a tall blue skinned woman with dark hair. She had a type of headdress on her head and dark blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless top, cut to show her stomach, two bands around her arms and a skirt slit both sides and high heels. The back of skirt was longer than the front. Her outfit was all colored pink. Just like Jane's clothing.

"Who are you and where am I?!" Jane demanded. The stranger chuckled, "Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner. I am Queen Aga'po, I am the leader of the Star Sapphires. I am also the ruler of Zamaron." She said calmly. "So I'm not on Earth then, well I pretty much deduced that from the pink sky but why am I here? And why am I wearing this?" She pointed to her clothing in confusion.

The queen laughed, "My you are a lively one. The garments you wear are what the ring has chosen for you." That really didn't answer her question. If anything it made her more confused. "Please come along with me Jane Foster, I suspect you have many questions I have the answer to." She walked out of the room leaving Jane to follow.

She was in a castle. The woman in front of her was a queen after all. They walked through the long hallways until they were outside. They both sat down. "Now Jane Foster what are your questions?" "Well tell me why I'm here, tell me everything." she asked. "You are here because the ring chose you. It knew you were worthy enough to wield its power. The ring led you here."

Jane still didn't understand so Aga'po went on, "Long ago a group called the guardians were once tasked with destroying evil in the universe. We were once one with them. But then they decided to allow no emotion to cloud their judgement. We found that insufferable and foolish and left to create our own force. They are also the masters of one of the seven lantern corps, the Green Lanterns. Each corp is powered by a specific color of the emotional spectrum." "So what are we then? The pink lanterns? Because I don't remember that color being in the rainbow." Jane laughed.

"Not exactly we are the Violet Lanterns. Just as the Green Lanterns are powered by their will power, our power is fueled by love. More specifically our power rings are fueled by love." She took Jane's hand and her own to show her the rings. "Love fuels our rings, its power is unfathomable."

Jane was beginning to understand, "So it's the rings that give us power, right? You told me earlier I was chosen. How is that possible and why?" Aga'po retrieved her hand, "These rings were created to make up the Violet Lantern corps and protect the universe using love. It uses our love as power. Then we send the rings out into the universe to find someone worthy to be apart of the Star Sapphires. It will look for someone who has loved and lost. When the ring finds a worthy user the ring brings the user here on Zamaron and encases them in a crystal until they are ready. Hence that was why you awoke in crystal. And why you are dressed this way, the ring has altered your clothing into something of our uniform. Most of us look this way. It also shows you are a Star Sapphire, the symbol on your chest proves it." She pointed to the symbol. "You Jane Foster are very special. You are the first human to ever join any of the Lantern Corps. It is a great honor."

"So this ring is give power. What kind of power does it have?" she asked. The queen stood up to demonstrate, "It has given us many abilities. Such as flight." She summoned its power and levitated off the ground. Jane also noticed her eyes became purple. "We can generate a protective aura, and create violet light constructs. Just as you did. We can do many things and you will learn soon." She said as she landed back on the ground with a small thud.

"Just one more question, why me?" The Queen sighed, "Most of the time one is chosen because you are worthy. But there are other reasons. Perhaps it was drawn to your depression in love. It sensed you had lost someone recently. You loved a man did you not?" Jane flinched, Aga'po took that as a yes and continued, "It could be that or it could be it sensed you have a strong heart. Maybe you were chosen because it sensed a great danger and you are strong enough to wield it and destroy evil. Whatever it's reason is, you were chosen for a reason. Do not forget that." She nodded.

"Good. Now I would like for you to begin your training." "Training?" Jane didn't expect that. The queen smiled, "Yes Jane of course you need training. You do not know how to harness the power of your ring. So you will be taught." She said as someone approached them. She had pale skin and blue eyes with short dark hair. She wore a similar outfit with a pink short sleeved top and shorts. "Jane this is my niece, Ghia'ta. She will be your trainer. She will teach you our ways. Ghia'ta come greet your new sister." The said woman smiled "Hello Jane is it?" "Uh yeah it's Jane it's nice to meet you." Ghia'ta took her hand and pulled her away from Aga'po. "It is a pleasure to meet you Jane Foster. We have never had a member from Earth before. Come with me!" She practically dragged Jane away enthusiastic about teaching her leaving her aunt behind in the garden.

Earth

It was night time in New York. Most of it's residents were asleep while the other part was awake walking the streets of the city. It was always such a busy city no matter what time of day. Tony Stark was one of the sleeping residents.

It was quite rare for him to be sleeping at a decent time actually. While Pepper ran Stark industries he was usually at the Avengers tower working on his newest Ironman suit. All the Avengers lived there, each had their own floors but he and Pepper shared a floor.

He often worked late into the night until Pepper's insistence to go to sleep. This time however he promised himself to go to bed early with her. It was nice sleeping early, he could snuggle with Pepper until he fell asleep at a decent time and he did. He managed to get a couple hours of sleep until at 2:30 am the sound of a familiar tune woke them up.

Tony jerked awake at the sound waking Pepper up too. "What's wrong? What's happening?" she asked hearing the music.

"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! I was caught in the middle of a railroad track!"

The lyrics to AC/DC's Thunderstruck blasted through Jarvis's speaker system

Pepper glared at him. "Babe do not tell me you hate this song!"

"Tony!" She yelled throwing a pillow at him "Why the hell do you have this song playing at 2:30 in the morning!?" Tony yelled at Jarvis to turn it off. He got up and grabbed his laptop. "I didn't program it to play at this time of day. God Pepper I'm not evil. I set it up as an alarm awhile ago actually." Thank god it was only them in the tower. She didn't think the others would be too happy about bring woken up very early to Tony's music. Pepper plopped back down on the sheets "An alarm for what?" Tony began to type on his laptop. "For Thor. I programmed it so whenever Thor comes back this song plays so we'll know." She shot up from her lying position "Thor's here!?" He grinned "Yeah and I know a certain astrophysicist who'll be really happy about that." He hacked into SHIELDS system to see if he could pinpoint the God's location. Judging from the atmosphere readings and weather changes he was in the Mojave Desert in California. Just then his phone started ringing, it was Coulson"

"Stark we need you. Something came up, it's an emergency and Thor's here, it's serious. Come to the Mojave desert in California." He hung up "Sorry Pepper but I gotta go." He went in the closet to go get changed. She started to look worried. "Tony? What happened?" "I don't know!" he yelled putting on new clothes "Coulson needs me. I'll call you later!" He ran out of the room and headed to his lab where he kept his suits. "Jarvis! Get Mark 7 ready for me!" The AI complied and built the armor onto his body. He flew out of the tower and headed straight to California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah now the gangs all here! (Sort of) Now the Avengers are involved. I stuck with the animated series origin more and tweaked it a bit for my own personal use. Sorry not sorry. I got the idea of Tony programming Thunderstruck to play when Thor came back off a tumblr post. And because c'mon that is such a Tony thing to do. I hoped you enjoyed and comments/kudos are always welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the late post. I wanted to get this chapter as perfect as possible. Plus I was on vacation across the country to a relative's house where they had no wifi

Zamaron

Ghia'ta led a nervous Jane to an empty training room. She hadn't expected to train for God sake, she was a scientist! Having an alien ring choose you to make you some weird universe protector was the last thing she expected.

"Now," her new teacher began "we will start with the basics. Is there anything you already know?" Jane cleared her throat and stepped back. Raising her right hand, clenching it and pointed it to one of the practice dummies. Concentrating hard she managed to shoot a pink energy beam and hit her target.

Ghia'ta clapped her hands, "Excellent! I see you know the basics. Let's see if you can hit more." Jane hit the next four dummies before sweat formed on her brow.

"Jane you are overexerting yourself. You can't be putting so much energy in your attacks. Your power must come from your heart." The alien warrior sat in front of her urging her student to do the same. "Here is your first lesson; summon and control your love. Sit here and meditate. It will replenish your energy and while you do so try and channel your love. That is how you'll become stronger."

Jane obeyed, closing her eyes concentrating to find love in the confines of her heart. It wasn't extremely hard but it was easier said than done. She sighed having trouble "channeling her love". She didn't know how to harness her emotions. Wasn't love just a mixture of chemicals such as oxytocin and serotonin? Sure that didn't sound romantic but she was a scientist.

Ghia'ta knew that Jane was having some trouble. Training was never easy "To summon your love try to think of the people you love. It could be friends, family anyone. Just as long as there's love. Then think of the feeling of love. How does it feel to be loved and to love someone. When you have that feeling try to expand that feeling all over your body, like a flowing river."

With those words Jane restarted again. She began with the people she loved and was happy with. Her father and her uncle Leon to start with. She smiled of the warm memories she had with them. She could faintly feel the love coursing through her body. It was nice and beautiful. Jane could feel her ring glow brighter and continued on with her list. Erik and Darcy made it on there and she kept thinking. She could faintly feel the love coursing through her body. And Thor, maybe? Did she love him? She didn't know but why did he appear to her? She felt the stream of love falter a bit and stopped thinking about Thor. It steadied into an easy pace quickly afterwards. Then she stood up, the ring glowing bright as ever and her eyes turned to a light magenta color. She raised her fist to the dummies obliterating them with one blast each.

"You have now passed your first lesson." Ghia'ta congratulated her. "Now here is you next lesson." More dummies appeared, some stood up and others on the ground. "Lesson two: Ring abilities. Now that you've learned to harness your love you must now use it to power your ring. Let's start with something really simple. Try to move one of those dummies over there." Jane took a deep breath

My aunt explained to you a few of the things we can do such as the energy blasts you know how to do. But there is also a force field generation." Without warning Ghia'ta blasted an energy beam towards her. Instinctively, Jane held up her arm and the ring created a pink energy force field, similar to the one when she first put on the ring. It broke away after it was blasted but reappeared again and again as Ghia'ta attacked.

"That is a weak shield Jane. You must strengthen your love more to ensure your shield won't break!" She jumped and was lifted into the air. She was hovering above Jane as her eyes glowed magenta. "You can also make light constructs. Your love turns thought into reality. To master the ring you must learn to focus your will and create what you see in your mind. That means the ring can manipulate light into whatever the user wishes." The light from her ring materialized into a big fist coming down to crush Jane. Luckily the said woman was able to summon a shield strong enough to withstand Ghia'tas strength. But she was stronger than Jane due to years of practice and training. She retracted the fist and replaced it with a rock. It was about to crush Jane as she was bending down, her feet stomping holes on the ground. The rock disappeared and she used that time to turn and blast her attacker.

Ghia'ta was caught off guard and got hit. Jane used that time again to make a giant hammer and hit her until she crashed into the wall. She came out unharmed and laughing, "Jane you are quite the fast learner. It seems like we should move on to more of the basic ring skills."

Earth

Tony arrived at the scene within half an hour. It was 3 in the morning so it was very dark but the makeshift base was ever busy. Scientists and soldiers scurried around taking data and collecting samples. It looked like they were ready to leave. He walked in and was led by some agents to a room. Inside was the rest of the Avengers, including Thor and Coulson.

"Hey He-man, heard you were back!" Tony playfully punched Thor's arm. He acknowledged his friend and weakly greeted him. He looked tense, like he was worried about something. "So what happened here that made Fury call us?" He asked, taking off his helmet.

Coulson hugged a binder to his chest, "A meteorite crashed on Earth about twenty-fours hours ago. Due to it's unusual behaviour warding off males but permitting females, we had Dr. Foster investigate it. But something happened." Natasha then turned on one of the big computer monitors. Footage of what happened played. From Natasha explaining her job, to Jane climbing down to examine the wreckage, to their shouts and warnings and, finally to her being pulled into the clouds.

The entire time Thor felt guilty. If only he had come sooner. Then perhaps he could have stopped this from happening. Steve saw him and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Unfortunately, we have no idea where she is." Bruce sighed wiping his glasses with the ends of his purple shirt. "Thor have you got an idea where she might be? Or seen anything like this? Could this be Loki's doing?" Everyone tensed at the sound of the mischief makers name.

Thor shook his head, "No, Loki is in Asgard, locked away in the dungeons. He is heavily guarded so it is not him. And I don't believe I've seen anything like this before. Although it does seem a bit familiar but I don't remember why." There was a sigh of relief. No one wanted an incident like New York to happen again.

"Well that still doesn't answer our question, does it? Where is Dr. Foster then?" Clint piped up "Is it possible to move the meteorite to the helicarrier to examine it further. I mean since we're all so close to it that means we can all near it."

Coulson thought about it and nodded. He ordered a few agents to prepare the quinjets and ready the meteorite for transport.

"And judging from the video, something came out of the crystal in the meteorite and attached itself to Jane. Maybe we can slow down the video to see what it was on the helicarrier " Steve suggested

Stark and Banner agreed to that and everyone started moving into the quinjets. Once everything was packed and ready they flew to the helicarrier.

An hour later they landed on the huge craft on the Atlantic ocean. Maria who had gone earlier than them to inform Fury of the situation at hand was there to greet them. When they were all inside the "ship" flew off the water. She led them the main control room where Fury was there waiting for them.

"Well any news of how we can get Dr. Foster back?" A chorus of "no" was his answer. "Well do we have anything at all? Any good news?" "We have the video footage and the meteorite. We were planning on examining it further here until Dr. Foster comes back." Clint replied

"Good that's a start. Agent Hill bring the meteorite to the lab, Stark and Banner will come with you later." Maria left to go to the lab as Natasha replayed the video so Fury could see. "Stop there" he said at the part where an object flew out of the crystal and attached itself to Jane. The video was paused at the scene where the object was on her finger. "Zoom in and enhance the image." The picture zoomed in on Jane's finger. It was purple in color and small. It looked like a ring.

"It's a ring. Is there a way to see if it has any symbols on it?" Steve asked. Natasha clicked on the ring using a pad that was connected to the monitor the video played on. They had a full view of the ring and there was one distinct symbol on it. He reclicked again and a picture of the symbol popped up. It looked like a small twinkling star.

"What is that? Some kind of weird ancient alien rune or something?" Tony exclaimed

"I am not, son of Stark. Although I do not recognize this symbol. Yes I remember now. I believe I have an idea of what it may be." Thor said in realization

"Wait a second, does that mean you know what this is?" Banner voiced hopefully

The thunder god shook his head. "No not entirely. It was many years ago when I was younger and I roamed the realms, seeking glory and battle. I was with my friends and Loki, back when he wasn't so well, bitter." He paused for a second, choosing his words carefully. "We were in a tavern enjoying ourselves while a man sat next to us. No not a man, more of a creature really. A behemoth of a creature. I introduced myself though he wasn't very friendly. He only started talking after a few drinks. He said he was of a group called the Lantern corps I believe and he wore the same ring. But the color of it was green not purple. And the ring symbol was different"

"You got a name for this guy?" Fury interrupted. Thor thought for a second, "Hmmm, it was long ago. If I could recall correctly it was Kilowog. Strange name and even stranger creature."

"So did this Kilowog guy talk about or explain to you what the lantern corps are? They sound like a military group." Natasha asked blowing up the image

"I'm sorry but no. We did not talk much and he did not say anything much." Thor sighed disappointed

"Is there any way of contacting him. Did he give you a location?" Tony leaned back on his seat. He had taken off his armor as soon as they got on the helicarrier

"Unfortunately that was the last I saw of him." He raked his hands through his hair. This was getting difficult.

Steve tilted his head in slight confusion, "But how is this related to what happened to Jane?"

"Later on that night a fight arose in the tavern. Being reckless at that age we joined in on the fight and so did Kilowog. He turned out to be very powerful, using his ring he made objects out of green light. I thought he was some kind of magician or sorcerer. The light was similar to the one that took Jane."

"So we got practically no leads to Dr. Foster whatsoever is what you're saying." Fury sighed "Other than this Kilowog you met and had similar abilities to what happened to her."

"I guess so, what do we do then?" Clint said "Nothing, for now." Fury answered

"What! Jane may be in danger and you choose to sit here and do nothing!" Thor roared. There was a crack thunder outside. Not really good for a craft made of metal to be in the air.

"Thor nothing is what we can do. You know we don't have any leads and you can't find this Kilowog dude. All that's left is examine the meteorite. Maybe we can find something there." Tony stood up trying to calm him down. He was right, Thor didn't know where to start looking for her.

"For once Stark's right" Fury began as the billionaire smirked, "Go to the lab and check out the meteorite. Meeting adjourned." He walked away

Everyone stood up and left. Natasha and Clint went to some guest rooms for some rest. It had been hours since they'd slept. Steve went to the training room. While the rest headed to the lab.

When they got there the meteorite was waiting for them. It was medium sized, about three feet in height and was very heavy. Only the outer part was gray and bumpy, there was a cracked hole that must've come off in impact to the earth's surface, big enough so it was showing the inside of it. It was a pink shining crystal and another tinier hole that used to contain the purple ring that caused the whole problem.

Stark and Banner got to work. "Yo Dr. Jekyll got anything?" Tony munched on snacks while he was going over the data from the base.

"Well I took a piece of the rock and analyzed it. It's made up your typical stony meteorite, silicate minerals and such. But it formed around the mineral. Meaning, the crystal must've been through space long enough for the rock to form around it. And judging by the density, it's been up there for a while now. Speaking of the crystal I took another sample of it to see what it was made of. It's practically unidentifiable. Look at the data." He pointed to the computer.

Stark went to see, "Huh, you're right. This thing has natural organic elements from where it came from and other basic minerals."

Meanwhile as the Stark and Banner talked of science the two men sat in the background conversing. Thor overheard what the scientists were saying and sighed. "Jane is taken away and I was not here to at least prevent it. It is my fault, I know I should've returned to her earlier." "Hey don't beat yourself over it big guy, it isn't your fault, If its anyones fault, blame me. I was the one who asked her to come down and examine it." Coulson said trying to comfort his friend. He'd been in this situation before last time Thor visited. He never thought he'd have to relive it.

Thor shook his head, "It is not your fault Son of Coul. I do not mean to distress you with my worries." The SHIELD agent chuckled, "Hey, I care about her too y'know. I told her what you said and why you couldn't stay. She was really disappointed but you've met her. She's a strong woman who can take care of herself."

Well he had to agree with that. She was a feisty woman and had alot of spirit. All he could hope for now was to pray to the Allfather she was safe and would come home soon.

He leaned back and stretched, trying to contain a yawn. It was getting late in Midgard and Thor was exhausted from fighting the marauders and traveling between different worlds. But it was useless as Coulson saw it. "Come on, you must be tired from everything that happened today. We have rooms in the helicarrier where you can sleep. Don't worry we'll wake you up if there's any updates of Dr. Foster's whereabouts." Thor thanked him and left the room leaving the men at work.

Tony eyed the meteorite, walking around it and taking in it's size. "Wow this is big. You said that the rock formed around the crystal right?"

Bruce was looking down on his notes sipping his coffee, "Yeah."

Tony leaned over it and gently knocked on the rock, "Do you think it'd be cool with Fury if we could bust it open?"

He coughed up the hot liquid, "What!? Of course not, no!"

"Oh come on, Bruce! Have some fun! Im pretty sure Patchy the Pirate won't mind. I mean he gave it to us so what's the harm?" The billionaire leaned on the table trying not to dirty up his AC/DC shirt. He changed out of his suit earlier and stored it in a safe place.

"No Tony. I don't think we're allowed to and Fury will care and I'm not getting in trouble!" The scientist exclaimed putting his mug down.

"Bruce," he started to reason "look at the size of that thing. I think it's a little too big for just one tiny ring. Who knows what could be in there. And even if there's nothing we can't not see. You're a scientist, aren't you suppose to chase down all the answers or something. Or that's what Jane says. Anyway aren't you a little bit curious?"

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Curiosity killed the cat, y'know."

"But satisfaction brought it back," Tony scoffed "what's your point?"

It was hard arguing with Tony Stark, the living man-child. At that point he realized there was no use fighting it.

"What the hell" he threw his arms up "go ahead. But you're taking the blame when Fury hears about this."

Tony ignored the last comment and cheered. He went out and asked an agent for the tools. Not five minutes later a disc cutter big enough for the meteorite was wheeled in. He looked on it with delight giddy as a child.

They both put on protective goggles and Tony pulled on his gloves turning on the tool. It wirred loudly making Bruce step back more to avoid any flying debris. Tony pressed the disc blade slowly to the meteorites surface, making a clean deep line. He created a few more deep lines across the top to make sure it would open. He turned it off and set it down, grabbing a chisel in the process.

"Bruce, if you would do the honors?" He handed it to him. Bruce took it and inserted the tool in between the cracked surface. With a few twists and turns, a small part of the rock fell off revealing a gleaming crystal. He continued to do his work until most of the rock came off and only the crystal remained. They cleared the rock debris off the table and stared in marvel at the sight before them.

Tony had been unknowingly right. There was another thing trapped in the pink crystal other than the ring. It was purple, the same color of the ring. But this thing was bigger, it was about a foot tall. It looked familiar, like something they both have seen before at one point in their lives Bruce and Tony both realized why their finding was so oddly familiar and ran out of the room, looking for Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on what Tony and Bruce found? C'mon guys I don't think it's that hard.
> 
> I would also like the apologize for the short training scene. I originally planned it to be longer but I had trouble writing parts of it so it had to be cut short. It also didn't fit in to what happens in the next chapter. I am so sorry if I got anything wrong so please message me about it as soon as possible.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this. Comments and kudos are always appreciated and a big motivation to write more. I'm still a little irritated by the amount of views but lack of reviews so please comments

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
